


Why you're probably right but for the wrong reasons - a "ghostbur" theory

by little_snoot



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, a theory, not a fanfic just a theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_snoot/pseuds/little_snoot
Summary: I have some evidence to disprove major parts of your theory (be fully caught up to the 16th of march 2020 or die) and evidence supporting it that you may have looked past.
Kudos: 5





	Why you're probably right but for the wrong reasons - a "ghostbur" theory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a theory. FINAL SPOILER WARNING IF YOU HAVENT BEEN CAUGHT UP THIS IS NOT FANFIC IT IS A THEORY ABOUT THE THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED ON (I THINK) TOMMY'S "Leaving with dream" OR MAYBE "The plan to kill Dream" STREAMS. OH BTW IF THINGS ARE OFF PLEASE CORRECT ME I AM DOING MOST IF NOT ALL OF THIS FROM MEMORY.
> 
> I also really enjoy comments and would like to see additions to this theory and your general opinion and I will credit you for ideas and comments that I edit into the theory.

Ok. If you are here, hopefully you have seen the Tommy stream where Ghostbur has reappeared. Many have speculated that the Ghostbur seen in that stream isn't the real Ghostbur, however, some of the reasoning is spotty at best, so I'm here to help compile the evidence so that maybe we can reach a good conclusion. (Also keep in mind that Wilbur hasn't done the character in quite a while, so any weird behavior thing could possibly be chalked up to that instead, depending on how big the "offence" to how the OG character typically would act.)

Some of the spotty evidence I have found is:

  * "Ghostbur's skin is a different shade for the most recent one"



This would be some really good evidence if it wasn't so easy to debunk. Whenever I see a comparison between the two skins, one is in the light in the middle of the day, and the other is in the dark outside, or inside a building. If we could see a difference in similar if not exact lighting, this could be true, however, I do not believe so. Also, isn't there a website to check Minecraft players skins? Why isn't the evidence shown there?

  * "Ghostbur can't get his story straight about when he last talked to Tommy, was it 2 months or 2 days?"



I feel like confusion is a common thing about Ghostbur's character. Being confused about what date he last talked to Tommy is a very in character thing for him to do, especially considering how long he was gone and the time conversions between the afterlife and the main smp. Also, Tommy did the same thing. Was it 2 months that you were in there or 5 or 7 months? I mean, he said they were actively counting, so why doesn't he have a concrete date? So, we can't exactly use this against Ghostbur. Also, Ghostbur is a known amnesiac that can sometimes forget pretty big things.

  * "He believes that Dream is a good person!"



Due to the fact that Ghostbur is typically an oblivious person and an amnesiac, and the fact that he also listened to Dream during the exile makes me believe that he never held a grudge against Dream. Often, Ghostbur's nature made it so he trusted anyone and everyone, even Eret, a person he knew from the song of L'manberg as a traitor. So I have no doubt that it would extend to Dream as well, as nobody has told Ghostbur very very explicitly over and over by different people that Dream was a bad guy. The only reason he saw Shlatt (or Shatt because he doesn't take any L's) and Alivebur as bad people is because people would instantly get very serious when talking about them. Also that he didn't remember a lot about those two, when he figured out that it was tied to whether or not the memories were happy.

  * "He forgot that L'manberg blew up!"



He forgot that it blew up mere minutes from the event. It was a terrible event and he forgets terrible things. Now, it could've been exaggerated by a liar, but I do believe that this isn't enough, considering how long it's been since Wilbur's played the character.

However, there is also some evidence that can help to prove that "Ghostbur" isn't who he says he is:

  * "Alivebur was good."



It has always been a fact that Ghostbur doesn't consider Alivebur good. While he saw him as something of an important figure that may need to be revived, he has never considered him as anything other than evil. I don't think he could forget that. While talking about him he kept toeing the line between "He was good at what he did but he was evil" and "He's a good guy, just misunderstood" and that might be that Wilbur forgot, but I'm not too sure about that.

  * "Stabby stabby knife ... Do you know where Chekov's gun is?"



What. Nahhh, did Ghostbur even know what that is? Why would he need it? Something feels off about it and it was later in the stream so we can't exactly chalk it up to Wilbur.

  * "Forgot that Friend has infinite cannon lives"



When he was talking about friend, he didn't mention that. I'm pretty sure that he just plain old said that friend was dead, a fact Ghostbur doesn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please don't be afraid to tell me if I got anything wrong or if i missed anything. Also, I in general think that Ghostbur is definetly not who he says he is. Too many things are too off but yeah.


End file.
